Revelations and Realizations
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Full summary inside: Reid has been rescued from Tobias, but he refuses to give in to the call of the drugs. He's suffering from nightmares, withdrawals, insomnia and the curse of his memory, but he's not dealing with it alone. Morgan is there to help get him through no matter what. As they grow closer some shocking realizations appear about themselves and each other. Slash Mor/Reid
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this was a one-shot but I have decided to turn it into something more. This will be a Morgan/Reid story. This will be a what-if story, if the team didn't leave Reid alone to deal with his demons and the drug addiction. This story will be Reid fighting against the drugs and not giving into them like he did in the show. Morgan and Reid will get closer and then things will start to happen. I also changed how the Revelations episode ended with Reid in the forest digging his grave.**_

 _ **Summary: What if Reid ended up in that grave that he had to dig himself. How will he be able to handle the pain and trauma of it all plus the cravings? Morgan isn't about to let his best friend go through this alone. As they spend more and more time together they both come to some startling realisations about themselves and each other.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

His whole body ached he knew that if it were not for the drugs going through his system that he would be in a great deal of pain. He forced his arms to move knowing that if he upset Tobias one more time his father Charles or Raphael would take over and that would only bring more pain. Although Reid couldn't really say who was standing in front of him watching him dig his own grave. He really didn't want to take the risk in finding out though. After two days of being beaten, drugged and dehydrated he really didn't stand a chance in a physical fight in that current moment. All he could really do at this point was go as slowly as possible and wait for the team to figure out his clues. He was hoping beyond belief that Hotch had understood him and didn't take what he said to heart. If he was going to die he didn't want to die with Hotch not knowing what he truly thought of him. He had to have faith in Hotch and his mentor Gideon they knew him the best they would figure this out. The problem was the man in front of him was growing impatient with his slow progress to dig. Reid knew he wouldn't be able to procrastinate for much longer.

"Dig faster"

Reid knew that voice it was Charles Hankle the one that caused all the physical damage to him and had already killed him once before.

"I'm not strong enough."

Reid was hoping if he could just get him to take his coat off he could get to the gun and just hope the next shot was a bullet and not a blank. When he saw Raphael put the bullet in the revolver he followed it to see what spot it landed on. That's how he knew how long he had previously with the little game of Russian roulette. If he was right the next round would be the single bullet.

"You're weak."

Charles moved closer to Reid but kept the jacket on. He was right in front of Reid who was on the ground digging. Charles grabbed the shovel from Reid's hands and without warning smacked Reid across the face with the shovel knocking him to the ground. Charles didn't waste any time before he started to bring the shovel back up and hitting Reid in the chest and sides. Reid could feel the pain exploding in his body he didn't know how much more his body could take before it gave out. He had already died once and his chest was sore from the CPR earlier. The was no doubt in Reid's mind if he made it through this he would barely be able to move for a few days. After what felt like forever Charles dropped the shovel in front of Reid and took his place back where he originally was.

"Dig faster"

Reid knew he had to do as he was told the problem was he didn't even know if he could get up. He was sure he had a concussion before all of this from the first hit to the head, now his head was even worse. Reid forced his body to work and he got back up on his knees to resume digging his own grave. Reid didn't know how long he had been at it before Charles told him to stop. Reid knew that it meant the hole was big enough for him and now Reid was out of time. The team hadn't gotten here yet which must have meant they didn't understand what he had said. Reid could feel his heart sink at the new found information. He was going to die there was no way around it now, it was over. Reid had no choice but to fight with everything in him to get away from this alive. Charles came over towards Reid and Reid made sure he kept a grip on the shovel ready to use it as a weapon once he could. Charles wasn't as dumb as he appeared to be though he knew that his captive wouldn't die easily. So when Reid went to swing the shovel Charles was ready for it.

Charles caught the shovel that was being swung at him. Reid did his best to hold on and not let go of the only weapon he had the problem was Charles was stronger than he was he didn't go through two days of torture. Charles was on top of him while Reid's back was on the ground both still fighting over the shovel in Reid's hands. Charles kept one hand on the shovel and he used the other to start punching Reid anywhere he could land them, his chest, side, stomach and face were taking a beating yet again. The problem as with Reid's head already seriously injured it only took a couple of blows for him to be knocked out. Charles put the shovel on the ground and grabbed an unconscious Reid by the hair and dragged him over and into the hole that was three feet deep. Reid landed on his stomach making his face hit the cold hard ground. Charles then turned to the shovel lying on the ground; he picked it up and then started to put the loose dirt back into the hole. Each shovel full covered Reid more and more until he was completely covered in dirt. Charles didn't wait around to watch his new sinner die he knew it wouldn't take long so he turned to make his way out of the cemetery.

He didn't even get ten feet before a crowd of police and agents got to him guns pointed.

"FBI! Get on the ground!" Morgan yelled.

Charles didn't even flinch he just moved to pull out his own gun, but he didn't get very far before shots were fired. Morgan didn't even think twice he shot Tobias in the chest three times. After watching this man torture and kill his best friend he wasn't even going to try and talk him down nor did he care. Tobias went down and was immediately dead before he hit the ground.

"Spread out and find Reid he couldn't have gone far!" Hotch yelled to everyone in the area. He knew that Reid was injured so he couldn't have been able to go very far. Hotch walked over to where Tobias was coming from what disturbed him was the lone shovel on the ground by freshly placed dirt. In that moment fear took over his entire body at the realisation that his youngest team member was buried alive. Hotch bent down and immediately started to push the dirt around.

"Morgan!"

Morgan heard his name and came running over he saw Hotch on the ground trying to get dirt away from one spot. Morgan ran over and immediately knew what was going on Reid was buried underneath the dirt.

"Gideon get the medics!" Morgan yelled.

Gideon came over and saw what they were doing he told Emily to go and get the medics as he went over and helped Morgan and Hotch remove the dirt. The three men were franticly shoveling dirt off the pile with their hands. They didn't know how far down Reid would be so they couldn't risk using the shovel and hurting him even more. After what felt like forever Morgan's hands brushed over fabric. Morgan moved the dirt and he could see it was Reid's shirt. It confirmed his worst fear that Reid was in fact buried alive.

"I got his shirt."

"Can you tell what way he's laying?" Gideon asked

"His heads is this way." Morgan said pointing in the direction towards where Reid's head was.

The three of them worked on getting the dirt off from Reid's head so they could at least see if he was breathing. With the dirt off from Reid's head they could now see that he was face down in the dirt. Hotch didn't waste any time he got down in the hole and began to pull Reid up out of the dirt. Morgan moved so he could grab Reid and help Hotch get him out of the hole. After a few good pulls they got Reid out of the hole and on the ground. Emily still wasn't back with the paramedics yet though. Hotch checked to see if Reid was breathing, he wasn't.

"He's not breathing." Hotch said as he went to give Reid CPR.

He didn't even have to think he went off of his instincts. He had to get Reid to breathe. After four rounds of CPR Reid started to cough. Morgan was now by his head, helped Hotch turn him over so he was on his side in case he had dirt in his throat. Morgan kept his hand on Reid's head slowly stroking his hair out of his face.

"Spencer take deep breaths." Gideon instructed his young pupil.

Reid slowly took a few deep breaths in to calm the coughing down his chest was burning. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. His body had been through too much and it was losing the fight to stay awake after two days of hell.

"Reid you need to stay awake come on. The paramedics are on the way." Hotch said trying his best to get Reid to open his eyes.

"Hotch"

"I'm right here so is everyone else. It's over."

Reid couldn't help but let a small smile show.

"I knew you'd understand."

Morgan grabbed Reid and pulled him up so he was leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around him and felt the cold that was in his skin.

"You're freezing."

Gideon took his jacket off and put it over Reid's front torso trying to help give some warmth to him.

"I don't feel so good."

Reid's eyes started to close once again.

"Spencer come on keep your eyes open. Talk to me. Is there anything we should know before the medics get here? Did Tobias give you anything?" Gideon asked concerned that Tobias may have given him drugs. It would account for why Reid was so tried and out of it, plus if he did have drugs in his system the doctors may not be able to give him anything for the pain. Reid moved his right arm slightly and Gideon could see the track marks.

"I don't know what it was. I don't really feel any pain so that must mean a narcotic of some kind."

"It's probably dilaudid Tobias had a drug problem. It would explain why you don't feel much pain." Hotch said slowly. Reid was high that much was clear by the way he talked it was like it took everything in him to get any words out.

Finally the medics got there and began to work on Reid. After a good twenty minutes they had him on a stretcher in the back of the ambulance. Everyone wanted to go with him but it was Gideon that went. He was the closest to Reid as well as his medical proxy in case Reid wasn't able to provide answers or make decisions. So Gideon going with him really did make the most sense, even if Morgan was dying to be the one with him. After two days of not knowing if he was ever going to see his best friend again, after watching him get tortured mentally and emotionally plus watching him die and brought back, twice. Morgan didn't ever want to leave Reid's side again. They all got into the SUVs and sped off towards the hospital behind the ambulance. They weren't about to just leave Reid alone now not after what they just went through. Reid was going to need their support and that was exactly what they were going to give him.

They arrived at the hospital and were directed to wait in a waiting room where Gideon was already standing.

"Do we know anything?" Hotch asked right away.

"Not yet they took him into a room the doctor wouldn't let me go with him. He was barely awake when we got here. I finally got to see him with the light in the ambulance. He looked terrible Tobias didn't just hurt him when the camera was on. It wouldn't surprise me that he would need to spend the night at least. He stopped breathing twice in the course of a few hours the doctor isn't about to let him walk out anytime soon."

"Let's see what the doctor says then we can figure out our next move." Hotch said

They all settled in for the wait. Garcia had gotten picked up and brought into the hospital to join the rest of the team. It wasn't until three hours later that a doctor emerged from the room that was holding Reid.

"Spencer Reid?"

"That's us." Hotch said as him and the team stood up to listen to the doctor. All very nervous to find out the condition of their friend.

"All of you?"

"Dr. Reid is my agent. We are his friends and team members. I am his medical proxy as well." Gideon said

"Alright my name is Dr. Thomas. Dr. Reid has been through a lot in the last couple of days it appears. He has server bruising on his chest from being given CPR twice, he also has four cracked ribs from it. He has two broken ribs as well from being hit; he took twenty-three stitches on his forehead from being hit with some object. He had cuts and bruising around both wrists suggesting that he was restrained. He has bruising on his back and stomach, there are also markings on his back that I'm not familiar with. From whatever caused the markings they have left long cuts and welts on his back which will be painful. His left foot has taken some minor damage he won't need crutches, but it will be sore to walk on for a few days. I have ran a tox screen and it did come back positive for high levels of Dilaudid, obviously I can't give him any more pain medication for risks of him overdosing. Once the levels of the dilaudid come down then I can give him something for the pain. He is currently getting a few tests done so I can be certain that there is no brain damage done by any of the hits or from the lack of oxygen. Once those tests are complete he will be placed in a room at that point you may see him for a short period he needs rest. He has a moderate level concussion so he will be woken up every three hours by a nurse. Assuming all of the tests come back ok he will be able to leave tomorrow. Now he can fly if the tests are fine if the tests come back that he is alright to leave but not fly he would need to be driven back to wherever his home is. Are there any question?"

"How long will the tests take?" Hotch asked

"He should be back into a room within two hours. A nurse will come and get you."

"One of us needs to stay with him overnight. I know that's not normally policy but he was held captive for two days. With coming off of the drugs and the concussion he needs someone there with him that he knows and trusts. Believe me he won't sleep otherwise." Gideon said

The doctor thought about it for a moment but decided not to argue with six federal agents.

"One of you may stay with him. I understand why you would like to have someone there with him and I think it would be best for him to have someone there. I'll make sure a nurse comes and informs you when he has been placed in a room."

"Thank you doctor." Morgan said.

The doctor walked away and left the agents to digest the information. They had thought he was only beaten when the camera was on. Now they find out that he wasn't he was beaten when the camera was off as well. There had been a couple of cases that really changed Reid or helped him grow more. The first was the LDSK case with Dowd, that had been the first time Reid had ever killed someone before. Later that night it had all hit him and he didn't look too great the next day at work. Killing someone for the first time in their line of work was always a hard pill to swallow it was made worse by the fact that Reid had only been twenty-four. Nathan Harris was another case that took a toll on Reid. For Reid it was all too easy to relate to the young man and even saved his life at the end. The case where Elle was on the train and Reid had to go in alone to try and get the UnSub to calm down and get the hostages out alive. In the end he was able to get the UnSub under control only for him to lash out and get shot. All of those cases had made Reid grow as a profiler and an adult. They all knew Reid had been an adult since he was a little kid when he should have been the child he had to take care of his mother. Still that didn't change that he was just twenty-five years old and doing the job that ninety percent of adults twice his age couldn't handle doing. There was no denying it this case, what he just went through the last two days would be the biggest change to Reid yet.

After over two and a half hours waiting around in the waiting room for Reid to be placed in a room; a nurse finally came to get them. She let everyone go in at once considering that Reid was already awake and it would be better to get it done with then drag it out. They walked into the room to find Reid with the back of the bed part way up so he could sit slightly up, he had an IV in the back of his right hand for hydration and anti-biotic just in case he had received an infection. He had bandages wrapped around both wrists and a bandage on his forehead where the stitches were. He was also wearing a hospital issued t-shirt that showed more bruising on his arms as well as the needle marks on the inside of his right elbow. In that moment he looked exactly his age a young twenty-five year old, that could have easily been one of their victims from a past case. Gideon and Hotch stood over to the left hand side of the bed, Morgan and JJ were on the right side with Garcia and Emily at the foot of the bed. Gideon sat down for he had already decided he would be the one staying the night with Reid. Reid was his protégé and Gideon felt like Reid was his responsibility to look after. After all if it wasn't for Gideon then Reid would have never been in the FBI. He could have been teaching at a university, or working in a government lab where he would have been safe.

"Hey kid how ya feeling?" Morgan asked

"Tired. What happened to Tobias?"

"Reid Tobias is dead. He went to pull his gun on us and Morgan shot him." Hotch informed Reid

Reid didn't say anything to that he didn't know what to say. He didn't want Tobias dead he wanted to get help for Tobias that's what he needed.

"When can I leave? The doctor didn't tell me."

"The doctor wants to see how the tests results come back. If they are alright then you can leave tomorrow and we fly back. If the results come back that you can leave but can't fly then one of us will drive back with you. He told you about your concussion?" Gideon asked

"Ya some nurse gets to spend the night waking me up asking me questions every three hours. That should be fun."

"It's just for one night." Gideon said

"Spence I am so sorry." JJ said with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright it's not your fault. I'm okay."

"I should have had your back."

"JJ we made the decision to split up. It could have easily of been you and I'm glad it wasn't. I'll be fine it's just some bruises not a big deal."

"It's more than just a few bruises Reid you stopped breathing twice. You're system is to the limit of dilaudid. Reid what happened to you is far from nothing. The doctor said there were marks on your back." Hotch said but Reid cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Reid…" Morgan was once again cut off by Reid.

"You guys must be tired. You should go and get some rest."

It was clear to all of them that Reid didn't want to talk about what had just happened. Which, could be a good thing or a bad thing with Reid. They could understand Reid not wanting to talk about it just yet, but with his memory it wasn't a good thing for him to keep it to himself. The best option they had was to leave and let Gideon handle Reid for tonight.

"We have been up for over thirty-six hours we will come by in the morning and see if you can leave." Hotch said

"I'll make sure I have a fresh cup of coffee for you." Garcia said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh coffee." Reid said with a slightly dreamy look in his eyes. It was obvious that he had missed it dearly over the last two days. Everyone gave a small chuckle to that all thinking maybe Reid would be okay after all.

"We'll see you in the morning Reid try and get some sleep." Hotch said

Reid gave a nod and accepted a hug from the girls and Morgan and Hotch both gave him a pat on the shoulder. When Gideon didn't get up Reid turned to look at him.

"You didn't think I was just going to leave you alone here all night did you?" Gideon asked

"You should sleep."

"I'll be fine right here with you. I even brought a chess board just in case you can't sleep."

"Gideon I don't need a babysitter I'll be fine."

"That's good because I'm not really qualified to babysit. We'll see you guys in the morning."

Reid didn't comment to that he knew that was Gideon's way of ending the conversation. Reid had learnt over the years of knowing Gideon that he could be stubborn as hell when he wanted to be. There was no way he would be able to get Gideon to leave him alone. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate someone being there with him he did. It was more of the fact that he had yet to be alone for more than five minutes in the last two days. He just wanted to be alone for a little while and let everything sink in. He just wanted to breathe. The others filed out of the room saying their goodbyes to Gideon and headed out to a hotel for the night. Gideon then turned his attention to Reid he knew that the youngest would be going over what happened to him nonstop the problem was getting Reid to open up and talk about it.

"Spencer I know it's been a long few days realistically you haven't slept in over seventy-two hours. I'm sure the drugs in your system isn't helping you to stay awake either. I only know what the doctor has said and what we saw, but the doctor didn't know what caused the marks on your back." Gideon was cut off by Reid once again.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand that but you and I both know how your mind works."

"No I understand how my mind works, you assume you know but you don't. You don't know what it's like to have my mind so don't say you do, because if you did we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Spencer you need to talk about it."

"Leave. If you are going to talk about this all night then just get out now and go back to the hotel. I'm I tired? Yes I'm exhausted but I know I can't sleep even if my life depended on it right now. So you can either sit here and not talk or we can talk about anything else other than the last two days. Or you can get the hell out. I'm not doing this tonight. I can't handle doing this tonight. So decide."

Gideon had to admit he was surprised by what Reid said and his tone of voice when he said it. However, when he thought about it he really should be more concerned if Reid didn't snap at him or others. He was exhausted, in pain, traumatized and coming down off the drugs he had every reason to snap at people. He also could understand the need Reid had to focus his mind elsewhere hence the chess board.

"I'm not going anywhere I meant what I said. I don't care if we sit here all night in silence or we play chess until we can't see straight. I'm not leaving you alone. You don't have to talk about it, if you bring it up okay but I'm not forcing you to. Now do you think your mind is up to a game of chess?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Gideon gave a nod and pulled out the chess board he brought with him. It was originally in the SUV Reid and himself had been playing on the long drive to the station from the airport. Gideon was glad that they had forgotten it in the SUV for tonight it really would be a life saver for them. Gideon set the board up on the bed and Reid put the back of the bed up further so he could sit up properly. That's how they were for the rest of the night. They would play chess and talk about anything that didn't involve the last two days or this case. Eight o'clock Reid's doctor came in and told him he was clear to leave and fly. He just had to be careful of his injuries and take two weeks off from work and then in two months he could be doing field work again. He still had some levels of dilaudid in his system but they were going down at a good rate. The doctor had given him a prescription of T3's for the pain once the dilaudid wore off he would be sore and in pain. Reid took it, but didn't say anything. Once the doctor left all they had to do was wait for the team to show up. Gideon had called Hotch to let him know that Reid was cleared to leave and fly. Hotch got Morgan to pack up Reid's bag and Hotch did the same for Gideon's bag. Nine o'clock the team were back at the hospital and just waiting for Reid to get changed into his clothes before heading to the airport.

Once at the jet everyone piled in and took their seats. Reid went over to the couch and sat down everyone gave him some space they could tell he was in need of it. Once the jet took off Reid took the seatbelt off and laid down. His body was starting to feel the pain and his body was beyond exhausted he couldn't stay awake any longer. He was asleep within seconds. Morgan gave it a few minutes before he got up and put a blanket over Reid before going back to sit down. Everyone couldn't help but watch Reid as he slept. He was exhausted the dark circles under his eyes was proof of that. Hotch is the one that broke the silence.

"Did he say anything to you last night?"

"No when I tried to talk about it he just snapped at me. It's understandable though after what he's been through and having the dilaudid going through his system. I'd be worried if he wasn't upset and snapping."

"What did you guys do last night?" JJ asked

"We played chess and talked about nothing all night."

"So what do we do?" JJ asked

"Right now there's nothing we can do. It's up to Reid to process what happened and overcome. We can be there if he needs to talk but we can't pressure him or he'll just push us away."

"Hotch do you really think that's best though. Shouldn't we be there whether he like it or not?" Morgan asked

"Aaron is right I know it's hard but we have to give him space. Spencer's mind is different he will never forget what happened to him. He needs to process what has happened to him in the course of those two days and he needs to accept it. Once he does that he should begin to heal from it all. Reid needs a couple of days to focus and figure it all out he can't do that with all of us breathing down his neck." Gideon explained

"I understand that Reid's mind is different, but I can't help but think that leaving him alone to deal with this on his own is a good idea." Emily supplied.

"We can't just act like it didn't happen. We have to help him get through this." Morgan said

"He needs a few days to go over it in his head. That's what he needs right now and that's what we need to give him." Gideon said

There was no room for debate and they all knew it. Gideon and Hotch both had agreed on the same points there was no winning or changing their minds on this one. The others just had to wait a few days to give Reid some time alone and some time to collect his thoughts. Morgan didn't like the idea of leaving Reid alone especially after what happened not to mention they didn't even know everything that happened. Reid was more injured then they had originally thought not to mention he died twice and once was being buried alive. He was going to have some serious demons and leaving him alone to deal with them didn't seem right or a good idea. Morgan knew he should listen to Gideon and Hotch but he honestly couldn't say that he would. If nothing else he would be giving Reid a ride home once they landed and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

After three hours they had arrived at the airport. Everyone grabbed their bags to head out Morgan went over to Reid and woke him up. He gently placed his hand on Reid's shoulder and gave it a light shake.

"Reid man wake up it's time to go home."

Reid let out a groan clearly not happy to be woken up after barely sleeping in three days. Reid opened his eyes and saw Morgan standing above him with a smile on his face.

"Come on pretty boy it's time to head home."

Reid just gave a nod and slowly got up. Reid let out a wince as he began to move. His ribs were killing him. He moved his right hand and placed it against his ribs on his left side, the side he had been laying on.

"Hey you alright?"

"Ya just sore. I guess that's a good thing it means the drugs are wearing off."

"Come on I'm taking you home. It's just after one so you got all day to sleep in your comfy bed."

"I have to write my statement and give it to Hotch."

"You can do that later. You need sleep Reid. Hotch and the report can wait."

Reid just gave a nod he could barely keep his eyes open. He let Morgan grab his bag and help him up and walking off the jet and to a waiting SUV. Hotch had told Morgan to bring Reid home then Reid could go back to the BAU to get his car later. Morgan gave a nod they said goodbye to Reid who just waved. Once Reid was in the car Morgan put the bags in the back and got into the driver side. He turned the car on and took off for Reid's apartment. Morgan looked over to see Reid barely awake in the passenger seat Morgan took this time to speak to Reid before he dropped him off.

"Reid you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"I know."

"We're best friends you were there for me when I needed to talk about Carl and I'll always be here for you."

"Everything is just so crowded in my mind right now. I didn't even know how long I was there for. Tobias kept drugging me everything just blurs together."

"Maybe if you talk about what happened you might be able to piece it all together."

"I know I'm just not ready yet. I think once I sleep I'll be able to focus and figure it out."

"Sleep will definitely help and not having any drugs going through your system."

No one said anything else they just sat there in the silence as they drove on to Reid's apartment. After a good half hour they finally pulled out front of Reid's place. Reid had managed to stay awake for the drive over there he knew that if he fell asleep he might never get up. So he forced himself to stay awake until he was at home where he could sleep for as long as he wants. Morgan came to a stop but before Reid got out he turned to Morgan and answered a question he knew he was thinking.

"It was his belt that made the marks on my back. I know the doctor told you guys about it and I know you've been wondering."

"Reid I'm sorry that this happened to you."

"It's not your fault. Thanks for the ride."

Reid went to open the door when Morgan spoke again.

"Do you want me to come up with you?"

"No I'll be fine thanks though."

"Get some sleep you need it."

Reid gave a nod and got out as did Morgan. Morgan went to get Reid's bag from the back he knew Reid could do it but Morgan was looking for a reason to get out of the car. He handed the bag to Reid and then did something that surprised Reid. Morgan pulled him into his arms and gave him a hug. Reid was so tired he didn't even care and he hugged him back. Reid had always felt safe around Morgan and being in his arms just increased that feeling. After a few moments Reid reluctantly let go and gave Morgan a small smile before heading over to his front door and going into the building. Morgan watched as Reid went inside the building but he waited to make sure Reid got into the elevator before he got into the SUV and head back to the BAU.

Once Reid was inside his own apartment he put his bag down beside the door and then turned to lock it. He didn't even bother with anything else he just headed straight to his bedroom where he changed into a pair of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt before climbing into bed. His mind didn't even have time to think about anything he was asleep the second his head hit the pillow.


	2. Follow Me- Update

Hello there!

I have begun a collection of new books for all ages from children's picture books to adult series that are being published online. You can connect with me and find out more information through my social media pages. I am working on finishing my novel called Satanic Inferno. It will be published through Kobo on March 1st, 2017. Check out my Facebook page for more information and a 10% discount code for the first few days of the release.

You have all followed me on Fanfiction and I am hoping you will continue to follow me now that I have transitioned into writing and publishing my own novels. But fear not I am still going to be working on Fanfiction and finishing all of my stories. I'm not going anywhere in that sense. All support would be greatly appreciated.

Thank-you so much to all of my loyal followers. Without you none of this would have been possible! If you have any questions or would like a sneak peek of my novel please Message me and I will send it your way.

Facebook: DianneRose2016


End file.
